Power Rangers Mystic Force: Doggy Nightmare
by Greenranger223
Summary: Liam is teleported to another location outside of Briarewood. Will he survive? This is actually chapter 3. im still doing chapter 1,2,4, and so on. Their are some mistakes, my appologies. If you have questions about my story, go ahead and ask me.


Power Rangers Mystic Force

By Bryan Roces

Doggy Nightmare

"Liam its time for bed!" Toby called, "were having a big day tomorrow morning."

Liam was just in the washroom brushing his teeth too long. By the time he finished, he went straight to bed.

It was 9:00 pm at night and suddenly, Liam had a strangest dream. In his dream, he was in a room with no doors, and only a small broken light.

"Hello?" Liam yelled out "is anyone there?" Suddenly Liam heard a growling sound. It got louder by the second. The sound stopped, Liam was shivering with fear. He had a feeling that someone was right behind him.

He turned very slowly and right behind was a huge man, half dog. He had pointy ears and had big hands (not paws) and was growling very loudly. The Big dog charged at Liam, and he woke up with fear in his face. He was sweating all over.

It was 4:00 in the morning, Liam was scared to go back to sleep.

"Toby wake up" Liam said in a soft voice.

"What is it? Its four in the morning" Toby said in a tired voice.

"Can I just work in the shop early? I'll cover the others shifts."

"Sure" Toby coughed

It was 10:00 in the morning, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander were on their way to work. When they got there, everything in the shop was all clean and organized. CD's were putted away, the floor was all clean!

"What happed here?" Vida was amazed "It looks like a tornado came and did the opposite way of messing things up."

"I guess you guys have the whole day off." Toby smiled "Liam did everything for you."

"Why?" Madison asked

"I don't know, he was looking astonished and he told me he went to HQ."

"Come on guys" Nick said excitedly "Lets go thank him."

Liam was already in Rootcore. That is there HQ where him and the others study and practice there magic. Their used to be Five Mystic Sorcerers, but there is now six. The Xenotome (the book of the unknown) told the team, there was another sorcerer, that was Liam,

Nick and the others found him with Toby.

Udonna is a Soceress who lives in Rootcore and her niece, Clair. Udonna saw Liam at the table, looking at the crystal ball and yawning.

"It seems that you hadn't got much sleep," Udonna wondered "Is everything alright?"

"Please don't tell anyone" Liam exclaimed " I had a weirdest dream last night and I can't keep thinking about."

"What was it about?"

"It was in a dark room with only one light, and I saw this looking canine that was half human, and half dog looking."

"Maybe its trying to tell you something, lets go check the Xenotome and for the answer."

"Now I know your shy when you try to speak out," Udonna said calmly, "But I want you to speak up to the Xenotome, and ask him about your dream"

Liam felt nervous, but he tried his best and said in a good, clear voice.

"Xenotome, I want to know about the dream I had last night." The written language appeared and a small picture. Udonna read it.

"It says that something special will come to you soon, and to get it, you must play a song when your mother played a long time ago when you were a child, play it with an instrument, at the right place, in a right time. This is all I have to say."

It really didn't make any sense to Liam, but he left it alone and was focused on the instrument.

"But I don't have an instrument," Liam exclaimed "how am I supposed to know what instrument its talking about?"

"This one" Udonna said while pointing the little picture "I have that, it's a guardian flute, very valuable. Udonna gave Liam the flute from her pocket. "Go ahead and rest your eyes for a bit."

While Liam was resting his eyes, the darkness was up to no good again. The leader, Mordicon had set a meeting with Koragg.

"Koragg" Mordicon said " I want you to destroy the white ranger and I'll send a monster from the underworld with you." Koragg walked away and said nothing.

_What am I going to do, _Koragg thought_ Liam is my friend and… I'm sorry, Liam, I have to do this._

"Coreag" Mordicon called "Will you accept sorcerer?"

"I accept" Koragg sighed in a low voice.

Back in Rootcore, Nick and the others arrived.

"Hey Lee" Chip smiled "we just want to say thank you for covering all our shifts at the shop."

"We really appreciate it" Xander said in a good manner.

"And we bought you a little something" Madison smiled and gave him a ticket.

"It's a ticket to go to any movie you want.

"Thanks guys" Liam said in a puzzled way "you didn't really have to."

"We wanted to give you a break." Nick said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Liam but, why did you come so early in the shop? Toby said you were acting weird and you were sweating a lot, that's what he said. They all stared at him.

"Uh… I um…" Liam shivered.

"Its just a little thank you" Udonna butted in. Liam nodded.

Suddenly a gong sound came from the crystal ball.

"There's trouble"

"Come on guys" Nick yelled "lets ranger up!" They

Formed in a line and picked up their mystic morpher from their pocket, they were in a ready position.

"Ready!" Nick called out

"Ready!" replied the others. Their Mystic morpher turned into a magic want and they putted the spell code to morph.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They said aloud.

Their bodies started glowing. Each one glowed into different colors.

_Gawith Mysto Ranger!_ The morpher called out.

When the glowing stopped, the others had morphed into their suit, and each of the rangers grabbed their broom and headed to the shortcut where they can fly their brooms.

"Gawith Mysto Arotan!" they all said. Their brooms transformed into Mystic Racers! Then they flew of to Briarewood where the monster was causing trouble.

They finally made it, and found the monster that was outside the City Plaza. They jumped off their racers, and landed a distance away from the monster. This monster looked like a werewolf and he was huge, he had sharp teeth and sharp claws.

"I've been waiting for you White Ranger," The monster said in a low evil voice.

"What do you want from him?" Nick asked.

"This has nothing to do with all of you!" the monster snarled "I'm the Slasher and I'm taking him to Koragg" Liam was in shock.

"We wont let you do that!" Vida shouted "Liam we can take care of this guy."

"Alright" Liam replied

They all attacked, but there was no way, they couldn't defeat him.

They were all weak, except for Liam.

"You are coming with me ranger" laughed the Slasher

"I don't think so," Liam shouted. Liam charged at the huge monster, but the Slasher launched a powerful attack. Liam was weak and his suit disappeared, he was very weak. The Slasher laughed, and came closer to Liam. He grabbed Liam's arm and roughly pulled him from the hard ground.

"Now" sneered The Slasher, "now that I have you I will take you to another place so those meddling rangers wont interfere." The Slasher eyes glowed and a vortex portal appeared. The Slasher pulled me into the hole with him.

"Liam!" Nick shouted "No!" but it was to late. The portal was closed.

"Lets hurry to Rootcore before its to late!" Madison exclaimed.

"Ah!" Nick yelled, Koragg was trying to contact Nick.

_"Hear me red ranger, leave the white ranger to me. If you interfere, the white ranger will parish!"_

"No!" cried Nick

"Nick what's wrong?" asked Xander

"He doesn't want us to go after Liam, if we do, He'll be gone forever." They were all Shocked.

In the portal, Liam was still with the Slasher. He was filled with pain and fear. He hoped that he wouldn't take him to another dimension, or take him to the past.

"Where are you taking me?" shouted Liam

"I will be taking you to Newtech City where you will never be found!" laughed the Slasher.

Before they got to Newtech City, the Slasher didn't know there were also Power Rangers in the city. These aren't the same rangers, these guy's are Power Rangers S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) and the rangers are Jack, Sky, Bridge, Elizabeth ('Z' for short) and Sydney.

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney are at the park having a picnic with Sam. Sam is an individual from the rangers because he is from the future. He is the Omega ranger.

"This is such a beautiful day and we get it all to ourselves" Sydney smiled

"Yeah" Z nodded "were all out in a beautiful day and having fun"

"At least there is no aliens attacking the city" Jack added

"That's for sure" said Sky

"Look!" shouted Bridge "a UFO!"

"Bridge" exclaimed Sam "aliens live here in earth"

"No really, a UFO!" They all looked up at the dark vortex and saw a flying object falling down from the Sky.

"It's a flying saucer, that landed somewhere around the park!" shouted Z

"I told you it was a UFO" Bridge smiled.

"No time for that Bridge" worried Jack "lets go and find it"

"I'll go report this to Kat" Sam suggested

They quickly ran to the flying object, and when they got there, they saw the Slasher, with Liam

"I will leave you here, and Coreag will come and destroy you!" laughed the Slasher.

"Hey!" shouted Sky " leave that kid alone!"

"I will return!"

The Slasher disappeared into thin-air and the others ran to Liam.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Sydney. But Liam didn't answer he passed out and his eyes were closed shut.

"Lets bring him to HQ and lets hurry!" exclaimed Bridge

In a little while, Liam awoke and he saw people staring at him.

"Where am I?" asked Liam

"You are in Kat's laboratory" Jack replied "you'll be safe here at the academy"

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked

"I'm fine" replied Liam

"Are you from here by any chance?" asked Z

"No, answered Liam "I'm from Briarewood"

"Isn't that place that's in the Far East from here?"

"Did that monster teleported you here?" asked Sydney, Liam nodded

"I'll try to find a plane to get you back home," Kat said

"Well you'll be safe here, there is plenty of room here."

"Thanks," Liam smiled "I'm Liam by the way"

Jack introduced himself and the others.

"I'm Jack, that's Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd. Nice to meet you."

"Are you able to walk Liam?" asked Kat. Liam got out of bed, and he was all right.

"You'll be fine" Kat smiled.

"Hey Liam, would you like sleep in my room?" Bridge asked "I have one extra bed if you like."

"Sure" smiled Liam.

"It's getting late," Z said, "We should get some rest."

Liam followed Bridge to his room, and when they got there, Liam liked Bridge's room.

"This is a very cool room." Liam complemented Bridge.

"Thanks" Bridge replied "Well, we better get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." Liam smiled and went fast asleep. He didn't tell them that he was a power ranger, Udona said 'you should keep our identities safe or we can be in grave danger.'

The next morning, Liam woke up and didn't see bridge in his bed, but there was a note. It said

_Dear Liam,_

_Commander Cruger told me to give you this uniform before you go out of the halls. The others and I are having breakfast in the Common room. We will be waiting for you._

_Bridge_

The uniform was navy blue. Liam got changed and went straight to the common room. Some of the cadets were all in the common room. Liam went through the door and he saw Bridge and the others waiting for him and saved him a table.

"Hey Liam" Jack called "we saved you a seat" Liam walked to the saved seat, and Bridge gave him toast.

"There you go, just what you like" Liam was amazed that Bridge knew his favorite was Toast.

"How did you know it was my favorite?" asked Liam.

"Oh, I Read your ora and, it told me you like toast. Liam looked at the others and saw smiles on their faces.

"You guys have powers too?" asked Liam

"Yes they do" answered Bridge "Jack can go through solid objects, Sky can make up force fields, Z can multiply herself, and Syd can touch any element like iron or fire, or water, or earth or"

"He gets it Bridge" Sky butted in. Everyone laughed.

"I have powers too," Liam added. Everyone looked at him with excitement.

"Hey guys," Sam appeared "you must be Liam, nice to meet you." "Who's he, he looks like a bright orb.

"Liam, this is Sam, he's from the future," Z said. Liam bowed.

After breakfast, Bridge showed Liam around the place and finally, the command center.

"Um Bridge" said puzzled Liam "Who is Commander Cruger?"

"You'll find out when we meet him. Here is the command center, with lots of buttons and… buttons." Liam laughed

"Cadet Carson," A voice called from nowhere "I see you are showing this newcomer around the academy." Liam turned around and saw a huge dog that's half human, half dog. It was exactly in his dream.

Liam was shivered with fear and was shaking a lot.

"Liam," Bridge said "this is Commander Cruger, the big dog."

"Nice to meet you Liam" Cruger smiled. Liam was so scared, he ran out the door.

"I wonder what's wrong" Cruger wondered.

"I'll go find him sir" suggested Bridge

"Leave this to me," answered Cruger "I'll handle this, go and do you daily duties"

"Yes sir" replied Bridge

In a little while, Liam was sitting in the bench, and crying in a calm way. Cruger appeared beside him and he was feeling a bit concerned.

"You mind if I can talk to you for a bit?" Liam didn't answer. Cruger sat beside him.

"I know your scared of me," said Cruger "but, I don't know why, so its best if you tell me so I will understand." Liam calmed himself down, and explained why.

"I had a dream of you couple of days ago, and you were trying to attack me."

"I see," Cruger said "You think I'm scary, do you think I'm attacking you right now?"

"No" Liam said.

"My Cadets here say that my bark is worse than my bite," said Cruger "do you know what that means?" Liam shrugged. Cruger putted his arm around Liam's shoulders

"It means that I'm a person who yells a lot, but I don't attack people" answered Cruger "that's who I really am," Liam looked at Cruger in the eye and he smiled at him "I understand now." whispered Liam. Cruger smiled back.

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" asked Cruger. Liam nodded

"How about we go and test your fighting skills in the training room? So we can know each other better."

"That would be great," answered Liam.

When Liam was going to stand up, Cruger grabbed his hand, and was going to bite it. Cruger laughed.

"You think I was going to bite you right?" Liam laughed and came with Cruger inside.

In a while, they didn't know they were being watched. You guessed it, Koragg.

"Forgive me Liam" sighed Koragg

"Welcome to the training area," Cruger said "in here we train cadets to train and battle illusionary opponents.

"This is nice" Liam answered. Suddenly, The room formed into Newtech City. They were in the roof.

"Jack and the others will be watching you, and also me" Suggested Cruger "Let the test begin!"

Suddenly. Robots appeared from nowhere, and they were ready to fight.

"What are these?" asked Liam.

"These are Crybots" Cruger answered "they are robots that we use for training, there are also none training Crybots outside of the city, that work for my former enemy."

Liam couldn't believe that he had to defeat all fifteen of them. Liam started to defeat them, in style. After he finished, Jack pressed a button to deactivate the system.

"Man, you got great reflexes" Jack said "that was awesome!"

"I couldn't have said it myself" smiled Z

"Maybe you should join the SPD academy and become a ranger" Sydney said in a clear voice "if you pass, I bet you can be one!"

"Thanks guys" Liam smiled

"Well, we should be in our break right now" sighed Sky "Liam, remember our plans this afternoon with the others and I"

"I didn't forget" Liam answered. Everyone headed to the common room. As Liam went out, Cruger stopped Liam for a minute.

"Liam, after you are done hanging out with the others, would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Sure" replied Liam "that would be great"

"Great" Cruger smiled "meet me in the command center and we will go somewhere."

Liam had a great time with the others. First, Jack taught Liam how to shoot enemies with a zapper. Z, let Liam listen to her music, he loved the songs so much. Sky, played chess with Liam. And then Sydney did paintings with him. And finally, Bridge taught Liam to think upside down. Sam, he was busy checking some stuff.

Liam waited for Cruger, and finally he came. Cruger decided to go outside and practice his sword techniques. He was glad to teach Liam how to use a sword. Liam was getting better and better, and he even had a match with Cruger. But… he was defeated for five seconds in his first try.

"That was very good Liam" smiled Cruger "you will do great with a sword."

"Thank you for teaching me" Liam said. Cruger laughed a little laugh, but suddenly someone appeared from he shadows. It was the Slasher!

"I've finally found you" he said "Koragg will be on his way to fight you.

"Stand back" Cruger growled "I will not let you take him."

"You are not involved with this, get out of the way!" shouted the Slasher.

Cruger picked something in his pocket and said

"_SDP, Emergency!"_ Suddenly, his body glowed dark. The glowing stopped, and he morphed into a power ranger.

"Wow" gasped Liam

"I'm Shadow ranger, defender of the galaxy!"

"Prepare to be destroyed" Slasher laughed. Shadow ranger picked up his Shadow Saber, and powered it up. He was ready, Cruger stricken the Slasher lots of times and he fell down.

"You want some more?" asked Cruger. Suddenly a symbol appeared from the ground. It was the symbol of darkness and Koragg appeared!

"Koragg, your finally here." The Slasher gazed. The others appeared, and also Sam.

"Hey, you guys okay?" asked Jack

"I'm fine" replied Liam "you should help Cruger"

"Let's do it guys" Jack yelled

"Right!" the others yelled as well. They picked up their SPD morpher, and they were in a ready position.

"Ready!" shouted Jack

"Ready!" repeated the others. Then they said the words, just like Cruger said before.

_"SPD, Emergency!"_ then each of their bodies started to glow in a different color. They turned into power rangers.

"Prepare to be defeated," laughed Koragg. The rangers fought there very best, but Coreag attacked with his wolf attack. Then the ranger's entire suit disappeared. They were lying in the ground and weak. Koragg and the Slasher weren't watching Liam.

Liam had to do something. He summoned Leo the lion from the spell code that he got when he was a power ranger.

"You are finished" Koragg laughed "I have no use of them, destroy them"

"Yes" giggled the Slasher.

**_"Laroar!"_** shouted Liam. A huge white bolt charged at The Slasher. It hit him and he got some serious damage.

"Whoa" gazed the others. They turned their heads, and saw Liam with a lion beside him. He was holding a book.

"I wont let you hurt them!" Liam shouted

"Lets give this guy a double attack Liam!" growled Leo

"Lets do it!" Liam smiled. They both looked at the Slasher, and Liam cast the second spell first. "**_Trigato!"_** Liam shouted. Suddenly, Leo multiplied and surrounded the Slasher. The Slasher couldn't move, and he was paralyzed.

"Time for the final spell" Liam called to Leo. The clones all nodded to Liam. **_"Laroar!_**" Liam opened his mouth and a bright light appeared. It was the same attack that he used earlier. All the lions fired it at the same time. The Slasher was hit, and finally destroyed.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" the others cheered. Cruger stared at him and patted in him on the back. Koragg stepped forward and everyone stood back. Liam stepped forward to Koragg.

"Why did you do this to me?" asked Liam "I thought we were friends." The others stared at Liam. Koragg answered

"I'm sorry, but I have a job from Mordicon, I have to destroy you and make the master happy. Now you must challenge me in a battle!" _Uthey Mijore!"_ Suddenly, Koragg transformed into a huge giant, then he formed in the Centarus Wolf Megazord!

Liam had no choice. He picked up his Mystic morpher, and turned it into a magic wand. He putted the spell code and said

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!" _he formed into his suit as the white mystic ranger. Everyone was amazed.

"You guys stay here," Liam said "I have to do this alone."Liam used another spell code.

_"Gawith Mysto Prephior" _Liam turned huge, but his suit turned into a Mystic Titan.

"Prepare yourself Koragg!" said Liam.

"I'm ready," yelled Coreag. Liam was hard at work. He tried his best to defeat them, but Koragg cast a dark magic spell seal. And Liam's suit disappeared and turned back to normal form. Liam was lying in the ground and very weak from the spell seal. Koragg laughed

"You cant stand my power, now I will crush you!" Suddenly, something shot Koragg.

"Leave him alone!" it sounded like Jack. The others were driving huge delta runners. They combined their runners together, and they created the Delta Squad Megazord.

"We'll handle this guy," called Z. Cruger came to Liam looking worried.

"Are you alright?" asked Cruger. Liam nodded.

Liam and Cruger were watching the megazord getting creamed. They had tried t use their powerful strike attack, but Coreag reflected it.

"Hang on guys" Sam appeared with his huge motorcycle. They both combined their megazord, and it formed, the Delta Max Megazord. It's been a beautiful sight. They did their best to fight the mighty Coreag, but they were defeated and their megazord couldn't take any more damage.

"Theirs nothing I can do" Cruger sighed. Just then, Liam remembered what the Xenotome said to him. He picked up the flute from his pocket.

"I hope this works" Liam relaxed a bit and played the song that his mother played for him when he was a child. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the sky. It fired a very powerful beam at Koragg. He fell right over, and couldn't move. Inside the light, a huge flying dragon flew down to Liam and landed right in front of him. Liam tripped and braced himself into a ball and he was filled with fear. Cruger was right beside Liam, but he didn't do anything, he knew what was going to happen.

"Do not be afraid." the dragon spoke "It is I Remiel, your father". Liam was still braced into a ball, and didn't move. Just then, he came closer to Liam, and he lifted Liam with his big strong wings, and he started to rock him like a baby.

Liam opened his eyes and he remembered someone rocking him like this when he was a child. He was so glad that he finally met his father for the first time.

"Hurry," said Remiel "we must defeat this darkness once and for all"

"Okay father" replied Liam. Remiel kneeled his head down.

"Get on" he said. Liam jumped on Remiel's back, and they settled of high in the sky.

"Liam, use your spell book, and read aloud the pages that are glowing, so we can defeat him" Liam nodded and was ready to fight. Koragg got up and was very upset.

"I never battled with so much power." Liam and Remiel were high up in the sky, and Liam cast a spell.

"**_Larousaga!"_** Remiel's mouth was shining brighter than ever. Then a beam appeared, stricken Koragg directly. The others were watching them.

"Lets use the final spell father!" yelled Liam

"Say it loud, and the spell will work" Remiel informed him. Liam cast the final spell.

**_"Lagarularasaga!"_** Remiel's whole body glowed. And a huge dragon came out of Remiel. It charged at the weak Koragg, and when the dragon touched him, a powerful light brightened all over Newtech City. The light wore off, and the dragon was gone.

"We did it!" cried Liam. Remiel laughed. Suddenly, Koragg survived the attack and was very weak.

"You are strong when you bond together," he said " but the outcome will be different!"

"I thought you were a good friend!" shouted Liam "I trusted you and I cant believe you did that to me."

"We will meet again, Liam." He disappeared into thin air. He was gone.

_Why_ thought Liam.

Remiel landed safely to the ground, where Liam can go down. The other appeared and, and they were happier than usual.

"Liam!" said Jack " that was amazing, but why didn't you tell us that you were a ranger too.

Liam answered " The leader, Udonna told me to keep you identities at all cost, so I had to be careful. Sorry I didn't tell you guys."

"Hey, said Sky " we understand, we know you have different ways of being a ranger.

"And that's understandable" said Sam that butted in.

"And we are all proud of you for helping the city," said Cruger "the people in this city thanks you too.

"I must be off now" Remiel said

"But father," exclaimed Liam "Theirs things I want to know about.

"I'm sorry," sighed Remiel " I must go back into the sky's where I'm supposed to be. Here, this is for you." His eyes glowed, and Liam's spell book glowed. He opened the book, and there asked was a new spell for Leo to use.

"What does it say?" asked Sydney.

"It says_ manticolar-"_ Liam stopped

"What's wrong?" asked Z. Liam answered

"If I say it aloud, something bad might happen." They didn't really bother to know what the spell was, they just leaved it alone. Liam turned around and looked at his father, and gave him a hug.

"I will miss you" sobbed Liam

"I will only communicate only in your dreams," said Remiel "I can talk to you there." He flew up the sky, and he disappeared. Jack and the others, they stared at Liam, and smiled.

The next morning, Liam was ready to leave Newtech City.

"We'll miss you Liam" Sydney smiled

"Thanks guys," Liam said "thank you for being great friends."

Jack and the others gave him some gifts. Jack gave him a farewell card that has sounds in it. Sky gave his friendship bracelet to him. Bridge gave him pairs of gloves, like the one he was wearing. Z gave a CD that Sydney singed and performed. And Sydney gave him a beautiful drawing of him and the others. And finally, Sam gave Liam a badge that said SPD on it.

They said their good byes, and headed out the door.

The last one was Cruger, he stepped forward, and gave him a white SPD uniform,

"I hope you like it" Cruger smiled. Liam gave him a big hug. "Remember, to practice your sword techniques when you get to Briarewood."

"I will," replied Liam.

The plane was going to go any minute now. Liam quickly ran into the private plane. When the plane was ready to leave, he waved goodbye to the others at the window. This was going to be something that will always remember.

Back at the underworld, Mordicon was very upset at Koragg.

"How dare you failed this easy task!" yelled Mordicon

"All I wanted was the white ranger, and you let him escape!"

"Humph." Koragg walked away and was very sorry what he did to Liam.

_I must apologize to Liam before its to late_ thought Koragg.


End file.
